


Take off your Pants

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace comes to the rescue, Established Relationship, M/M, Marco's having a rough day, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Strip Tease, Surprises, cheesy pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: Work is a hassle and Marco is tired. He just wants to go home and cuddle with his beloved, only problem, his lover isn't home. Or is he?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Take off your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Since I gave it a shot at my first idea for a songfic, I figured why not try this one. It felt a little messy so i hope it came out alright.
> 
> As before, the song belongs to Planet Booty - [Take off your Pants](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yNSPUNFw1pI) (these men give me so much random inspiration)  
> [EDIT] I put in the wrong video, I meant for this one

It has been a long day at work. Reports piling up on his desk as more are coming in than going out. The never ending workload making him bust his ass off and next to that there are the daily requests coming from his colleagues, aka his brothers. Working at the family business is no punishment but sometimes Marco wished he had other colleagues. 

His Pops own a large company that dips its toes in several waters, from electronics to medicine and literally everything in between that you can think of. Whatever one of his sons took interest in, Pops would make a deal with suppliers, companies and such to include them in their gigantic economic imperium. Even as the co-CEO and right hand of his old man, Marco wonders what exactly his ideas are for this company. 

Anyway none of that matters right now, finally it’s weekend and that means at least two days away from his smoldering work and bickering brothers—well save for the family dinner on Sunday. But for now he can go back home to his fiancé and relax, although he hopes that said fiancé is at home. Ace works as a firefighter and that means his lover isn’t always home during weekends, one of the few times they get to spend together as a couple. The hot-headed man works irregular hours if there is a fire he needs to respond to, so that leaves Marco alone at weekends or at nights during the week. It’s a little sad but Ace loves his work, so who is Marco to tell him to quit. Besides, his lover likes to stay in shape and it provides Marco a nice view of rippling muscles as his soon to be husband likes to forgo a shirt when at home.

Driving into his street he can see a single home with no burning light inside, indicating nobody is home and Marco sighs. Seems like Ace was needed somewhere else. Crestfallen he parks his car in the driveway. While he knows he shouldn’t, he secretly hoped that Ace would be home tonight. Work has been stressing with the big deal they are trying to close and Marco needs some cuddling, he’s a mature man sure, but nobody can say no to cuddles. 

The locked door is yet another indication his fiancé isn’t home, Ace has the habit of coming home and not locking the door, no matter if he immediately jumps into bed. Another tired sigh escapes past his lips, dropping his briefcase on the ground as he hangs his coat and takes off his shoes. His entire body freezing as suddenly sounds echo from the living room. There wasn’t anyone at home, why is there music playing. 

The sound of trumpets breaking the silence and a faint light can be seen behind the ajar door, something he either didn’t notice before or just got turned on. He slowly moves towards the living room, heart thundering in his chest as the lyrics begin to pick up. 

  


_You're so lovely  
Intelligent too  
Your demeanor is sweetness  
And everything you do, yeah  
Ease my whole world with your delicate smile  
You're so precious  
Stylish dressing  
But that's not what this is about, no_

  


A stupidly happy smile spreading over his face when he sees the sight inside the room. Candles spread over the entire room, enough to have plenty of light without using a lamp, incense burning that releases a calming scent. Wine with their respective glasses on the coffee table, rose petals littering over the floor and couch.

  


_There's a pain, there's a pain  
That lies deep inside  
And as time goes on  
It gets harder to hide  
And I feel it in my heart  
And I know you do too  
Well there's just no other way  
So I'm asking you_

  


Ace proudly stands in the middle of the room and motions for Marco to come closer. “I figured you could use some distraction.” His fiancé speaks up over the song, seductive but adorable at the same time.

“You have no idea, yoi.” He leans closer for a kiss only for a hand to cover his lips. A shake of those raven locks enough for Marco to understand there was more planned. Ace pushing him into the couch as he moves along with the sway of music. 

  


_To take off your pants  
When I know  
There's just no better way to say  
Say what I gotta say  
So take off your pants  
I wanna see you  
Just let me heal you  
It's what we got to do_

  


Slowly sliding off his vest to expose the tight fitting shirt underneath—it was suspicious to see Ace wearing so many layers—and hand trailing up and down a toned chest. Teasing as he lifts his shirt slightly to expose part of his rock-hard abs. Hands letting the fabric fall back into place as Ace sways his hips along the sultry groove, dark eyes trained on his face as a captivating smirk plays on that beautiful freckled face.

  


_I love, I love, I love the way  
They slide right down your legs  
And your skin's so silky smooth  
Keep it trimmed  
But you're not shaved, yeah, yeah  
All week  
We've been buildin' up this tension  
Let them drop down to your ankles  
So we can work out our aggression_

  


Without missing a beat Ace lifts his shirt over his head along with the lyrics, muscles rippling and stretching with every movement, leaving his fiancé bare-chested in the middle of the room. Hips pursuing the gentle beat, captivating Marco with each roll and every twirl the younger creates. Like a belly dancer making exaggerating sways with hips and showing off his bubble butt. Sensually gliding along the music as those tanned hands slide over exposed skin before dropping lower and grabbing his pantlegs, tugging the loose fabric of his trousers in a tease but never going further as those hands shift to dark locks.

  


_Take off your pants  
Sometimes to make right  
You've gotta make love  
And I'll thank the stars above you  
Take off your pants  
I wanna feel your skin  
Next to my skin, baby  
Well I, I wanna get in_

  


Along with the chorus Ace pulls down his pants, but not before turning around, bending down far enough for Marco to see _everything_. Apparently wearing extra layers means that underwear isn’t a necessity.

“Fucking… Ace.” Marco groans lowly, closing his eyes to hold his cool. Every rhythmical swivel of that tanned body tugging on the remainder of his patience, he so desperately wants to stand up and hold him close. 

“Don’t close your eyes babe. Come on, watch me.” He _just_ had to use that demanding, whining tone to make matters even harder for Marco. Blue orbs slowly revealing themselves to watch his fiancé smirking down at him. 

  


_Sometimes, baby, words can just get in the way  
Maybe if we just let our bodies talk to each other  
They'll know exactly what to say  
Let me ask you_

  


Did he had to repeat those words and so damn sultry at that. Marco feels like he’s going to explode at any given moment now, sitting still and watching what is his dancing in their living room so sultry, so sensual and so _goddamn_ sexy.

  


_If I take something off  
Would you take something off_

  


Ace strides to the couch and pulls him up, fire spreading under his skin where Ace holds him tightly. Singing along the music as his tanned hands roam over Marco’s chest and Marco is unable to do anything else but watch as his lover slowly peels his stuffy suit off. A light grumble can be heard as Ace struggles with his tie, pulling just a little too forceful before grinning victoriously as the piece of cloth is loose enough to be thrown somewhere on the couch.

Lips scorching down his neck, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Trained fingers working on the buttons of his blouse, his suit jacket already having met the same fate as his tie. Hips never faltering in moving along with the music as Ace calmly continues his feast. Heated hands touching his stomach as his blouse is disposed of, lingering enough to skim over his pale skin, goosebumps from both the touch and the intense loving look in those dark eyes. His blouse meeting the same fate of being thrown on the couch as Ace pulls him along, forcing Marco to dance with him. 

  


_I believe  
That you believe  
That we could achieve  
This sexuality  
Consensually  
Because I love you  
But right now, baby  
Oh right now  
All I wanna do  
Is fuck you_

  


The fact that Marco is dancing around the room with Ace who is as naked as the day he was born, is not helping his patience _at all_ , especially since his ‘sweet’ lover has to relay the lyrics in the most sensual tone he can muster. And that flicker in dark orbs at the last line does all sorts of things to Marco. The tongue that Ace runs over his lips testing his patience once again and has Marco following the movements with interest.

  


_Take off your pants  
Baby, see, I've gone on my knees  
And I'm, I'm begging you please  
Baby, take off your pants  
See, what do I, what, lord, do  
I got to do for you  
Baby, to prove that my love is true_

  


In one smooth move Ace falls down on his knees, dark orbs staring up with lustful intent as he pulls Marco’s pants down. His lips skimming along his thighs that tremble lightly at the attention and Marco can see that triumphant smirk appearing as his lover enjoys how affected he is by now.

Socks are disposed off before his freckled lover rises to his feet, once again pulling Marco along the sway of music. While Ace appears calm and collected on the outside with just the right amount of sensuality mixed in, Marco can clearly see that the man’s patience is running low. His movements less controlled as the tension seems to bother him, placing soft kisses along his neck and up his face. 

Eager hands sliding down his chest and towards his boxers, tracing meaningless patterns on the fabric before finally… 

  


_Well I love you  
And I want you  
And I need you  
To take off your_

_Pants_

  


Whispering along the lyrics as his heated hands slide his boxers down, placing Marco in the same state of nude as Ace.

Now that the song ended Marco has no self-control left as he lifts that freckled face in between his hands and leads it closer to his own, lips finding thinner ones as he finally gets to give his beloved the attention he so desperately wanted to give the moment he saw Ace was home. 

Ace didn’t seem to mind it one bit as his arms wrap themselves around his neck out of habit, pulling their bodies closer. “Did you enjoy it?” He asks so endearingly adorable, eyes shining in anticipation as he await his answer.

Marco can’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, all sense of sensuality dispersed as his lover looks up at him with puppy eyes. “You have an odd choice in music firefly.”

The puppy eyes morph into a pout as Marco didn’t answer his question, it doesn’t last long as his demeanor changes back to seducing. “Everything to please you birdy.” 

Of course Ace finds a way to exploit his embarrassing pet name, he rolls his eyes at his lover as Ace keeps that damn intriguing smirk on his face. Instead of answering to the obvious tease, he pulls the athletic body closer for another kiss. “I loved it, you’re wonderful Ace.”


End file.
